Face Down
by Alyss Rose Heart
Summary: Bella has been abused by Phil for years.One month after thefirsttimehe had raped herBella finds herself preg.She moves to Forks to live w/Renee's sister and soon falls for one of her foster cousins.Will he love her in return or think of her as a slut A/H.
1. Preface

_**Face Down**_

_**By: alice18431863**_

**Preface**

I never expected myself to be a seventeen year old mother, disowned by both of my parents and their spouses. Nor did I ever think I'd live with complete and total strangers in the dreary town of Forks, Washington, the town of my birth. And a didn't expect to fall in love with one of the previously mentioned strangers. But as I looked into the two cribs that held my beautiful twins – a boy and girl – I wouldn't have had it any other way. I finally had a family in which I truly belonged.


	2. Chapter 1: Abuse Physically & Sexually

**Chapter 1: Abuse – Physically and Sexually**

He came home drunk that night, like most nights when my mother worked late. Which now seemed like every night. On a good night, he'd bring some tramp home and lock me in my bedroom, with nothing to eat, drink, bared windows, and not let me out to use the restroom, those rarely happened and that night wasn't one of those nights.

"Bella, baby, come down here," his slurred call came from the guest room right below my bedroom, which could only mean one thing.

"Coming," I called back. I sighed and slowly got up from the chair at my desk, knowing not to make him wait for to long. I hurried down the short hallway but took the stairs more slowly not wanting to trip and make him angry.

I turned the corner and bumped straight into Phil.

"What took you so long?" he asked in an angry voice before he threw me against the far wall of the guest room. I'd have a bruise from the impact and I slide down to the floor, one tear escaping before I was able to stop it. Phil saw it.

"Ah, baby," he said softly, all hints of anger gone, as he came towards me. "You know you shouldn't get me angry like that, you know I don't wanna hurt you."

I nodded knowing not to disagree, that it would just it would just make him angry again. He turned my head gently towards his and placed his lips gently against mine for a chaste kiss that I would never return. The kiss quickly became hungry and full of lust. He picked me up bridal style without braking his kiss and gently laid me on the bed. He spread my legs with his knees and crawled over me. He attacked my lips again, this time forcing his tongue into my mouth. He slowly lifted my shirt over my head and threw it to the ground then started undoing the buttons of his. Once his shirt was next to mine on the ground, his mouth moved down my jaw to my neck, he grabbed my hands and moved them to his belt buckle.

"Undo it," he whispered into my ear as his hands quickly removed my shorts. I did as he said not wanting him to get angry again. I was scared. It had never gone this far before as he had usually passed out by now and I could sneak back up to the semi-safety of my room with no real damage done. I didn't make a sound though, I just let him take advantage of me, knowing it would just be worse if I did make any noise.

He then took his boxer's off reviling his rather large penis. He then forced it into my mouth, like he'd done maybe twice, and I did what I knew he wanted as he made quick work of my bra. He came straight into my mouth forcing me to swallow all of his cum. Once he came down from his orgasm, he removed his dick from my mouth and took my panties off.

He hovered over my entrance for a few seconds before his lips where on mine again and he dove as far in as he could. I forced back the scream that almost escaped at his intrusion and forced myself to not struggle underneath him. His thrusts were strong and I knew that I'd be bruised there as well. He came into me thirty minutes later and was just able to get out of my and off of me before he passed out.

I quickly gathered up my clothes and hurried to my room. Once there, with the door closed and locked, I pulled on clean undergarments and my night gown. That night I cried myself to a nightmare filled sleep my only thought was that I hoped I didn't get pregnant from this.


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Ready to Move

**A/N:**** Hey people. It's time to find out what happened to Bella after her rape. Thank you to all how reviewed. I really appreciate your opinions.**

**You know you love me, **

**xoxo,**

**Alice **

**Chapter 2: Ready Getting to Move**

The next week he talked my mom into getting me a car. He said that, as a seventeen year old girl with her license, I should be able to drive myself to the places I needed to be. I knew it was just a bribe, but I kept my mouth shut. I did need a car. The car was perfect. A 2007 orange Mustang convertible; my dream car. I had to stay home while he went to pick out my car, so needless to say I was surprised when he got home and showed me the car. He handed me the keys.

"Go on, take her for a drive," he whispered in ear, I flinched away, which he, thankfully didn't notice. "Don't forget to put these," he handed my my registration and proof of insurance, "into the glove box."

He then turned and went inside. I sighed and nearly ran to my new, or new to me at least, car. I hopped in, out my seat belt on, turned the key in the ignition, turned off the A/C,put the hood down, put the papers that Phil had handed my into the glove box, but as I opened the box a piece of paper fell out. I sighed, put the papers into the glove box (and closed it), unbuckled, reached down for the paper, and stuffed it into my back pocket for me to read later. I then re-buckled my seat belt, and slowly backed out of the drive way.

I drove to the next town, so that no one would recognize me, and turned into it's drug store's parking lot. Once parked, I put my hood back up, turned off the engine, opened my door, and hit the automatic lock. I walked into the store and searched for the row that would have the pregnancy tests in it. I grabbed the one that I'd heard had the most accurate results, then went and bought some of my vitamins and went to go pay for them. While at the register, I saw my favorite candy bar, Hershey's Cookies 'n Cream, and grabbed three of them. The total came to about 30.18, considering I bought a pack of five pregnancy tests. I paid and asked the person not to bag my items. She looked at me questionably, so I lifted the large purse I was carrying.

"Don't want my boyfriend to see the tests," I lied quickly. She nodded and I grabbed my items and put them into my purse. She handed me my change and I left the store. I walked quickly to my car and drove home. I was my mom's and Phil's anniversary and they had gone out to celebrate.

I hide the pregnancy tests in my room, put my vitamins in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, returned to my room, and at my candy bars as I began my homework, forgetting completely about the paper in my pocket.

Three weeks Later

I stood by the bathroom counter, with the door shut and locked, and waited for the results that could change my whole life. My period was a week and a half late and I was finally home alone long enough to take the tests. It had already been three and a half minutes since I had taken the tests. I took all five to get the most accurate results. It was the longest five minutes in my life. Thirty seconds left......twenty......fifteen......ten...... five, four, three, two, one. It took all my will power not to turn away. Slowly, I lifted the first test, positive. The the second, positive. The third, positive. The fourth, negative. And the fifth, positive. Four positives, one negative; that was it. I was pregnant with _his _child, but I'd be damned if he got a say in this child's life.

I quickly put the tests back into the box and threw into the trash, which thankfully made it full. I, then, tied the bag shut and switched it with a new bag. I was just shutting the outside trashcan when Phil and my mom pulled into the drive way, parking next to my 'stang.

"We bought Chinese, sound good, sweetie?" my mom asked as she got out of the car.

"Yea, sure, Mom," I replied.

We walked into the house, Phil being quite like usual these days. We set the food down on the kitchen counter, got ourselves plates, and started a buffet line.

"So, how was your day, Mom?" I asked as we sat at the table.

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"Fine," I replied then continued. "I think I might move in with Charlie."

"Your father's a drink, Bella. Don't be ridiculous you cannot move in with him. It's not safe for you there."

"Then I could probably stay with Aunt Esme. I'm sure she'd be glad to have me, after all we haven't seen her or her husband and the boys in what seven years. We didn't even head up for Edward's or Emmett's weddings. I deserve to know my father, mom, and maybe, with me being closer to him, I might finally get him to stop drinking."

"How would you get up there? We can hardly pay for a plane ticket and ship all of your thins up there."

"I can drive my car. I have plenty of money for gas and for motel costs along the way. Plenty of room in my trunk for all the stuff that I would need. Then, after I get enough saved, I'll pay to have the rest sent up."

"Honey," Phil said to my mom. "She obviously thought of all of this. Let her do this."

To someone, like my mom, who didn't know what he'd down to me, it would look like he was taking my side, but I knew that he was just seeing that if I moved out then my mom would never know what he'd done.

"Fine, you can go, but you have to ask your aunt yourself. You know why I don't speak to her anymore."

"Because she dislikes Phil and believes that you could do one million times better than him," I said as got up to wash up my plate. "I'll call her here in a minute."

Once my plate was put away, I dashed up to my room and grabbed my cell from the beside table. I scrolled down my contact list until I found her name and hit send.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Hi, Aunt Esme. It's Bella," I said smiling. I missed her, even if I barely knew her.

"Oh, Bella! What a surprise. I was just thinking about you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come up and live with you guys for a little while. I need a change of scenery and I've missed all of you and I think it might hep Charlie stop drinking if I moved closer to him," I rambled on with my excuses not wanting to tell her the real reason I need to move.

"We'd be happy to let you stay here honey, but I have one condition, that once you get here you tell me the real reason you want to move up here, okay?"

"Okay," I sighed. How she knew that that I was hiding something I could only guess was do to her motherly nature.

"When should we expect you?"

"Well, I plan on leaving the day after tomorrow and I'm driving so about four days from now."

"In what do you plan on driving up here?"

"A 2007 Mustang convertible. Mom finally caved on getting me a car."

"Well, then you should be fine on getting up here, but I'll ask Rosalie, Edward's wife, to take a look at it when you get here. She's really into cars."

"Okay. I can't wait to see you guys and meet Rosalie and, um, Alice, right?"

"Right. See you soon."

"Yea, see you soon."

I hung up and pulled out my suitcases from the closet, along with the box of bubble wrap I had from when we moved to this house. I had two suitcases. In the smaller one. I put my small collection of porcelain dolls, wrapped in bubble wrap as those where my most treasures possessions, then placed my camera in the small space left in the case. In the other suitcase, I'd pack the clothes I would need, but that was tomorrow's job, it was time for bed

**A/N:**** Ah, so the Cullen's will be in the next chapter but wait what about Jasper? Don't worry he'll be there too you'll just have to see how. Now, to explain something so you don't ask about it. No Edward and Emmett aren't actually Carlisle and Esme's because I've kept the Esme cannot have children of her own. Yes Edward and Emmett are actual brothers and yes Edward is married to Rosalie and Emmett to Alice. I thought I'd mix it up a little. Esme and Carlisle adopted the boys when their parents, the Masons, died in a car accident when Edward was one and Emmett one month old. They both have a picture of their ****biological parents. Yes, Bella and Renee know all of this. Renee has refused to talk to her older sister for seven years because Esme said some hateful, yet very true, remarks about Phil. Now you should be caught up. Please review.**

**Xoxo,**

**Alice **


	4. Chapter 3: Forks

**A/N:**** Hey guys! So as promised here are the Cullen's, just not all of them. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Hope you like it.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo,**

**Alice **

**Chapter 3: Forks**

Forks. The place of my birth. The deary little town my father and aunt called home. It was the safest place for me now. There was no Phil to beat me or force himself on me. No way for him to know of my pregnancy unless it was by my will. And I was just over an hour from it in Port Angeles.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket to give my aunt a call to tell her I'd be there in about an hour. I called the house figuring someone would answer. It rang four times before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello. You've reached the Cullen residence. We can't make it to the phone at the moment. Please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as we can," my uncle's said and the annoying beep followed.

"Hey Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme. It's Bella. Just wanted to give you a heads up. I'm in Port Angeles now and should be there in about an hour. Cannot wait to see you guys. Love you lots. Bye," short and to the point. Carlisle was probably at the hospital being one of the best, if not the best, doctors in every field meant long hours. I was hoping he'd be my OB/GYN. After all I trusted him. Esme was probably out getting the finishing touches to my – newly decorated – room. After all she is decorator. The boys are probably out with their wives or at class. Edward was four years older than me which made Emmett three years older than me. Both married right after high school and they are both attending the same college with their wives, and still living at home. It was Edward's junior year in college and he and Rosalie would probably move out into their own home sometime soon.

I sped down the highway, wanting to start my new life. I was, at best, a month pregnant, so I hadn't started to show yet. I only had a few months before the rumors started at best, and those months would be spent during a summer break. I'd start off my junior year of high school starting to show my pregnancy to the world.

When I finally pulled onto the long winding drive way that to my aunt's house, or small mansion would probably be a more accurate description, I was exhausted. I'd been driving since about seven that morning and it was now around two in the afternoon. I parked my car in front of the house and popped the trunk to get my suitcases out. I then made my way up to the door and knocked. The most godly stranger answered. He had shaggy blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was tall, over six foot, and muscular, but not as big as my body builder cousin, Emmett.

"Hi, um, I was looking for my aunt, Esme Cullen, but I must have the wrong house," I said once I came out of my daze.

"No, your at the right pla-" he started but was cut off by an obnoxious yell from the stairs.

"BELLA'S HERE!" Emmett yelled rushing towards me and the Greek God, who promptly moved out of the way. Emmett then scoped me up into one of his infamous bear hugs.

"It's great....to...see..you...too,....Em. But I.....can't.....breathe!" I gasped and he quickly set me back down on the ground.

"Sorry, Bells. It's just been too long," he apologized, using my nickname, and hanging his head.

"I know, Em. I know."

"Well, it looks like my annoying little cousin has finally made it," Edward's velvet voice said from the top of the staircase.

"Hello to you too, Edward. I see you haven't changed in the slightest. I'm I going to have to come up there to get my hug or are you coming down?"

He considered it for a moment before answering. "Half way?" he asked.

I laughed. Yep same old Edward. "Deal."

We met in the middle and he gave me one of his special gentle hugs he reserved just for me. "I missed you, Bells. Why didn't you come to the weddings?"

"Missed you, too, Ed. Mom wouldn't let us come up. She's still mad at your mom," I replied sadly. "But you guys did get my gifts, right?"

"Yes we did. They were wonderful, thank you," he replied.

"Emmett you got yours, right?" I asked. I'd sent them both the same thing three dozen of my homemade butterscotch cookies. They'd use to beg me to make some on my summer visits way back when.

"Yes, and they were just as good as remember them being," he replied with his big goofy smile in place.

"I'm glad. So where are these wives I've heard so much about?"

"My daughter-in-laws are out shopping, they should be on their way back though. And that handsome young man over there Jasper, he's Rosalie's younger brother. He'll be in your grade this year. Now come here and give me a hug young lady," my aunt's sweet voice came from the kitchen doorway.

"It's great to see you, Aunt Esme," I said while hugging her tightly.

"You too, Bella," she replied hugging me just as tight. "Carlisle's at the hospital, but should home for dinner though. Come help me finish getting the pie in the oven. Emmett will you put Bella's things on her bed gently. She probably brought her doll collection."

"Yes ma'am," we replied in unison as she dragged me to the kitchen and Emmet took my suitcases upstairs.

"So what are we having and where can I start?" I asked fully aware that she didn't really need my help and wouldn't let me if I tried.

"You can start by telling me what made you move up here, Bella."

"Okay," I said wanting to get this over with. "I moved up here because I was raped. No, I didn't call the authorities. It was Phil and I'm now pregnant because of it. So like I said I needed I change of scenery.

**A/N:**** Did you like it? Please let me know. I need 3 reviews before I'll update.**

**xoxo,**

**Alice **


	5. Chapter 4:A Talk with Jasper

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Sorry it took me a couple of days to update, but honestly I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I had to think of a direction I wanted to take it in and I ended up not putting Carlisle into the chapter. Sorry. I did make this chapter a little longer though.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo,**

**Alice**

**Chapter 4: A Talk with Jasper**

"He did what?!?!" a voice came from the doorway. I turned towards the doorway and saw the Greek God known as Jasper standing there.

"Jasper Alexander Whitlock," Aunt Esme scolded. "Why were you listening in on us?"

"Esme, I swear I didn't mean to," he began looking overly guilty. "I was coming to get an apple for a quick snack and overheard." He then turned to me and continued, "I swear I won't tell a soul."

"You better not, young man. My niece has to go through enough as it is without the whole town knowing before she's ready. Get your apple and go back to whatever it was you were doing," she waited him to leave before speaking to me. "We'll continue this when Carlisle gets home. Most likely after dinner. I'm making pot roast. It's still your favorite, right?"

"Yes, Aunt Esme, it's still my favorite. What pie are we having?" I asked, praying that it wasn't her chocolate pie. It may be one of my favorites but it was unhealthy for my baby.

"Your favorite, peach cobbler. Good thing I didn't decide on my chocolate, too unhealthy, but we do have whipped cream," she answered adding in a small joke that caused me to chuckle a little and relaxed. "I've put you in the same room that you used to use when you would visit, but I've redecorated to suit any young lady, including a larger bed. You remember where the room was, don't you?" I nodded. "Then go unpack and rest. Dinner should be done at six."

"Okay. Do you mind if a take an apple up with me? I sort of skipped lunch," I asked knowing she'd be disappointed that I hadn't taken better care of myself.

"This once, but don't skip any more meals, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I grabbed an apple from the bowl and quickly left the kitchen, knowing she probably needed some time alone. I climbed the stairs to the second floor, where my new room, Emmett's and Alice's room, Uncle Carlisle's study, Aunt Esme's office, the room I suspect to be Jasper's, and Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle's room. Edward's and Rosalie's room was on the third floor along with the game room and the family library, which left the living room, dining room, and kitchen on the first room. Oh, and there is a restroom on each floor. I turned left and went to the first room on the left. Jasper's room was beside mine, Emmett's at the end of the hall, my aunt's office was across from Jasper's room, the bathroom was across from mine, the my uncle's study, and finally at the other end of the hall was my aunt and uncle's room.

My room was easily twice as big as the master bedroom in my mom's house in Phoenix and was painted seaside blue and the furniture were all wood painted white and were obviously antic. The bed was a queen size canopy bed. The comforter was a deep ocean blue and the pillow cases – and probably the sheets, were pale blue. There was a see through white fabric that hung from the ceiling equally on both side that gave it a look of elegance. I had two bedside tables and the one on the left had a digital alarm clock and a picture of my mom, Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and I from our last visit up, seven years ago when I was ten and just after Phil had entered our lives. There were two wardrobes plus a walk in closet. The walk in closet was the size of my room in Phoenix and could be easily renovated into a nursery for my baby or babies depending on how many I'm carrying. One wardrobe was plenty to store my clothing but I could keep other things, like my journal and the photographs that I had taken of the abuse I had gone through, hidden until we figured out what we were going to do with the evidence in the other. There was also a large glass cabinet to keep my doll collection in. I had a total of eighteen porcelain dolls, one for each year of my life. My grandmother on my mother's side had started the tradition with a very small doll when I was born and had given one to me every year for my birthday gift each year after, progressively getting bigger, up until she died just after I turned seven. Aunt Esme kept the tradition going after that getting me the most beautiful doll she could find.

By the back wall, there was a desk with a new laptop resting. I dug through my larger suitcase until I found my CD case and got my pop mix disc out. Then I booted up the computer and stuck the CD in and set the volume to where only someone in the room would hear it play. After it started playing, I put the stuff I was going to keep in the wardrobes away. I was trying to organize my dolls perfectly when there was a knock on my open door. I turned to see Jasper.

"You have quite the collection," he said as he entered the room.

"Thanks, but this," I said, indicating to the five I had managed to place perfectly, "isn't even half as many as I own."

"How many do you have?" he asked looking into the suitcase.

"Eighteen," I responded without a thought. I picked up the tiny one I was given on the day of my birth. "My grandma gave this one to me the day my mother gave birth to me. She gave me a slightly bigger each year as I got bigger until she passed away ten years ago. After that Aunt Esme took up the tradition."

"It's a nice tradition," he said softly as he watched me place it in it's new place. "Look, I meant what I said earlier about not saying anything about what I overheard. I know someone who was once in a similar situation as yours. Her fiancé and his friends raped her and beat her to an inch of her life. So I understand that this is a difficult time without everyone worrying about you."

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Anytime, Darlin'."

**A/N:**** Okay, so next chapter Carlisle, Alice, and Rose gets introduced. I promise. It will be in Esme and Bella's point of view, so you will finally see how Esme reacts with the news. The meeting with Carlisle will be the chapter after next. I need three reviews (yes 3) before I will update and of course more help me right faster, so please Review what you think even if you don't like it.**

**Xoxo,**

**Alice **


	6. Chapter 5: Family

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Sorry it took a bit longer with this chapter but it was hard to stay focused on to tell the truth. It's the longest chapter so far, so I hope that makes up for the time it took to right. As promised Alice, Rose, and Carlisle are all in this chapter though not as much as some people would like.**

**you know you love me,**

**xoxo,**

**Alice **

**Chapter 5: Family**

**EPOV**

_Brrinngg. _I pulled the peach cobbler out of the oven. **_How could that bastard touch her, let alone rape my only niece? And how could Renee not see the abuse? _** These were the questions that kept running through my head. I was ready to kill Phil. I didn't understand why God let that man be able to have children and not me. No, I wouldn't be angry at God for this. Bella needed me. She came here to get away from him. She made the correct choice in that, and she was keeping her baby/ babies safe from that man. **_Why hadn't my older sister listened to me?_**

I didn't know what to do. **_Did he know that she pregnant? And if he didn't, would he come after her and what he would surely think was rightfully his? Should I contact Wayne, the person who had replaced Charlie as Police chief when his drinking had become to much of a problem, and file a report? Had Bella made any type of documentation of Phil's abuse towards her? But most of all, whose side would Renee take, her only daughter of her husband of five years? And what would Charlie think/ do when he found out his only daughter was pregnant?_** I needed Carlisle's help.

I took the previously prepared pot roast out of the fridge and reset the temperature on the oven to the appropriate temperature and waited for the oven to reheat. As always, the sides to this diner was potatoes and carrots that cooked in the broth that I made to keep the beef moist. The oven beeped indicating that it was now heated to the correct temperature and I placed diner into the oven.

I sighed while I was getting the eggs ready for the salad I had just decided to make. I was glad Bella had come here and had told me straight out why she had felt the need to come. I'd missed her so much, but I hated why she had to come here. She was a brave child and had always looked after her mother, in fact she was more of the mother than the child in that relationship, but now she needed a mother, and she had come to me. I wouldn't let her down, I couldn't. I set the timer for ten minutes, when the water was boiling, and got out my china plates, crystal cups, and my mother's silverware.

I carried them out on a large tray and started to set the table, humming the lullaby my mom would sing to my sister and I when we little and had had a bad dream.

"I'm telling you, that has to be Bella's car. Esme said she'd get here today," Alice said as she came through the front door.

"Is it to hopeful to hope that Edward had finally gotten a nicer car?" Rosalie sighed following Alice while Edward and Emmett went out to get their bags from Alice's Porsche. "I mean he's twenty-one not thirty, I don't understand why he clings to that Volvo so tightly."

"It's the car my mother had always thought he'd drive, Rose," I called over to her. "It's his way of keeping her close to him. Now would you mind taking a look at my niece's car? Just to make sure it's safe."

"I don't mind at all, Esme," she replied. "Let me go change and I should be able to check it and get cleaned up just in time for diner."

"Thank you. She's upstairs in her room if you want to meet her first."

**BPOV**

"Well, look here, Rose," said a voice from the doorway.

"It, looks like a certain little brother of mine is hitting on our new cousin, doesn't it, Alice?" asked another voice. I turned towards the doorway and saw two of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. The first looked like she could have been a model. She was tall, long legs which she proudly showed off in a denim mini skirt. She had an average size torso and, not to sound like I was a player for the other team or anything, had the perfect sized breasts for her body and had perfect curves. Her shirt was a striking purple form fitting tank top that was low enough to show a small amount of cleavage. She had nice, full lips and brilliant blue eyes, plus she wore little make up. But what told me who she was was her hair, it was long and the same shade of blond as Jasper, and it had a slight curl, though Jasper had a definite curl, it was easy to tell they were related.

The second was short and had short black hair that was styled to spike out in different directions. She was wearing a pink, eek, summer dress. I giggled quietly as I realized, if I was correct and the first woman was Rosalie, then this must be Alice and I imagined her next to the bear that was Emmett.

"Oh, come on, Rose," Jasper sighed at the blond. Yes! I was correct! "I was just talking to her."

"Well, it's about time you talked to a female that's not Rose, Esme, or myself," Alice teased.

"None of those shallow girls at school can hold my attention for more than five seconds. All they talk about is their hair and complexion."

"What about Angela Webber?" Rose asked.

Jasper sighed. "She won't speak to anyone. She's too shy."

"A-hem," I interrupted, 'cause it seemed like they had forgotten I was there. "You must be Rose and Alice. And since we haven't been introduced yet, I feel the need, I'm Bella."

"Oh, we're sorry, We never meant to exclude you," Alice said. "I'm Alice and this is Rosalie. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. The guys give you nothing but high praise, isn't that right, Rose?"

"Yes it is. Thanks for the delicious cookies," Rosalie said. "Jasper, Esme asked me to take a look at Bella's car, wanna help?"

"I'd love to, if it's okay with Bella of course," Jasper said, looking at me with unnecessary puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine as long as you don't scratch her," I said smiling at him.

"Come on, Mr. Manners. We have to change," Rose demanded. "It was meet you, Bella."

"See you at diner, Bella," Jasper said as he made the way to his room.

"So, Bella," Alice began. "Do you want to go shopping next weekend or something?"

She tried and failed. "Sorry, Alice, but I should be fine on clothes for the next couple of months at least and I was going to visit Charlie, my dad, next weekend. I have something important to tell him. And I have somethings I'd like to do with Esme after that so I'm a little busy. Maybe in a month or so."

"Oh, okay," she said disappointed.

"Hey, I have to talk to my aunt and uncle after diner about something private, but I was thinking after that the family could do something together, like a game night or karaoke night, after our little meeting. But I don't really have the time to set it up. Could you, maybe, set things up for me?" I asked hoping it would cheer her up.

"Oh, I'd love to. And karaoke night sounds like such I great idea," she said excitedly. "I'll go get what we'd need."

"Thanks, Alice," I said relieved I was able to make her happy again.

"No, thank you, Bella," she sounded so happy but there was a hint of sadness there, like she was not used to people saying no to shopping.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

We were just sitting down for diner when Uncle Carlisle walked in the door.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he hung his rain jacket up and made his way to his seat at the table. "We had an emergency delivery and their OB/GYN was unreachable. Ah, Bella, I see you made it just fine. Is that your mustang in the drive?"

"Yes, and, according to Rose and Jasper, everything is up to code on it," I replied with a smile to each of them.

"Carlisle," Esme started. "After diner, Bella and I need to speak to you about something private, while the others clean up the dishes and put them away. Then Bella and Alice set up a little karaoke family night afterwards."

"All right, dear. But I won't be able to stay up too late. I have an early morning appointment with a new patient with requested me as her OB/GYN," he replied.

Aunt Esme and I shared a knowing look before she started conversing with Uncle Carlisle in a much quieter voice and I joined in on the conversation with the others.

Diner passed by quickly and before I new it, Edward had removed my pie plate while Emmett and Alice had started filling the dishwasher and Rosalie and Jasper put away the leftovers.

"Shall we go talk in my study ladies?" Uncle Carlisle asked but he looked more at me than my aunt. I nodded and followed him up to his study, where my future would be decided.

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it. Carlisle is in the next chapter more and we might even get to see a Jasper's Point of View. As always, I want at least three reviews before I'll update again, five to get the JPOV in the next chapter.**

**xoxo,**

**Alice**


	7. Author's Note must read

**Author's Note:**

To all who have been waiting for me to update Blood Promise: Where Does the Future Lead, What Would Have Happened, and A New Life for Leah, I am terribly sorry that I haven't been inspired to finish these stories. Therefore I'm putting them up for adoption. The rules for adopting a story are: 1) You must use the chapter(s) I have already posted and give me credit for them; 2)you can only adopt one story; and 3) you must send me a summary of where you will be taking my story. I will post the three people I have chosen in the next author's note.

To all who are waiting for me to update The Vampire Queen and Face Down, I am sorry for the wait, but please hold on a while longer. My computer crashed and is being fixed. It is the fastest and most reliable computer in my house therefore, I will update as soon as we get it back.

**As of Sept. 30, 2009:** I've had one person message me about being interested in adopting one of my stories, so I'm reposting this.

Also, the-hottest-cullen-girl has asked me to become the co-author of Needing Daddy. I'm almost ready to accept but I want to hear what you guys think first, so post a new review or send me a pm by midnight tonight so that I can respond to her in the morning(Oct. 1,2009).

Thank -you all for your patience.

Alice


	8. Author's Note: Put on Hold

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry. I know it has been a long time since I've posted anything. It seems that I have lost my inspiration to post on my stories. I have the next chapter for Face Down written but I don't have it typed yet though I am working on it. I have a few chapters for A Secret Love written also but they, too, need to be typed.

I am currently at a writer's block for both The Vampire Queen and A new Destiny. I promise I will update as soon as I can think of how to put what I want to happen on paper, but it might take a while.

As for Blood Promise: Where Does the Future Lead?, A New Life for Leah, and What Would Have Happened, no one has come through to adopt any of them. Please if you would like to adopt them contact me via a pm or review and we will go from there.

Once I get the chapters I have written for Face Down and A Secret Love up, all the stories I am continuing will be put on hold until I get my inspiration for them back.

However, I am currently debating on whether or not I should my newest fanfic up. It seems I usually lose interest sooner or later once I start posting chapters (even if I have the story finished). It is a Grey's Anatomy fic which means leaving zone of the supernatural. Here is a summary: Takes place during season six. Dr. Altman has left Seattle Grace, who now, yet again has no head of cardio. A patient comes in with a serious heart condition. Cristina knows that without surgery the patient will dies, and talks Derek, as the new chief of Surgery, to call someone to observe her do the surgery. But what happens when Derek calls upon Preston Burke to help? Is Cristina ready to face the man who left her at the alter? And what does Owen have to say about this?

It's a love triangle story (Burke/Cristina/Hunt), and I will be posting a poll on my profile so my fans can vote on whether or not they think I should post the story. The story's title is Yang's Love Triangle, but I'm open to suggestions for a better title.

Again I am so sorry for the delay in up dating.

You know you love me,

xoxo,

Alice


End file.
